Jelsa - Jamás te dejaría
by ed3elric
Summary: A pesar de una supuesta reconciliación con su hermana, Elsa sigue viviendo con el miedo de volver a herir a alguien, en especial a Anna. Elsa no puede vivir mas con ese miedo, lo que le lleva a tomar una fuerte decisión, se va a una academia, la academia Istari. Ahí es donde conocerá un chico como ella, pero el es diferente, vive sin miedo y con seguridad, Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

A una edad temprana, me di cuenta que tenía una peligrosa y poderosa habilidad sobre el hielo y la nieve, al principio la use como solo un juego; fue tarde cuando me di cuenta lo peligrosa que era, tuve que pagar un precio muy alto; ver a mi hermana menor tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo helado, y tener que apartarme de ella fingiendo despreciarla, pero no solo de ella, de todo el mundo para no herir a nadie más.

Pero no solo cometí el error una vez, sino dos veces; cuando mis padres murieron en su viaje por nave, y con el poco contacto con Anna, me volví verdaderamente solitaria. Había perdido único y verdadero contacto humano que tenia, mis padres, que me enseñaron a mantener la calma para evitar el miedo, el cual sólo causaría caos. Hasta tres años más tarde, fui elegida para ser coronada como la nueva reina de Arendelle; todo el pueblo y más Anna se llenaron de emoción a volver a abrir las puertas del castillo, pero yo aun tenía el miedo de tener contacto. Y mi miedo se volvió realidad, en mi coronación por un enfado con Anna acabe congelando todo el reino, así obligándome a huir.

Pero mi hermana Anna no fue capaz de dejarme ir cuando ya era feliz entre la nieve y mi propio reino, lucho por traerme de vuelta pero solo me causo más dolor, mis peores pesadillas ,volverla a ver congelada porque yo casi la mate.

A pesar de que logre salvar a mi hermana, y volver al reino a la normalidad yo no podía ser igual, sonreí por no tener que volver esa cara triste en Anna, pero el miedo no me ha abandonado.

Una vez mis padres me dieron una carta de solicitud a una academia en una isla apartada de todo el mundo, una isla muy lejos de aquí, aproximadamente a 3 días en bote de aquí. Estos días lo he considerado mucho, probablemente me odio mucho y se rehusé a dejarme ir, pero creo que es lo mejor para mí. Necesito alejarme de mis pesadillas y miedos, aunque no sé que me espera ahí, pero si mis padres me lo propusieron era porque seguro sería un buen lugar para mí.

Hoy me he decidió a contarle a Anna, pues me he decidido a ir, ya había terminado de llenar la solicitud y la había enviado hace 3 días esperando respuesta mañana mismo.

\- Anna- toque suavemente a la puerta de mi hermana esperando respuesta casi inmediata – ya han servido la cena y es mejor que te apures a bajar- enseguida salió Anna con su rojizo cabello trenzado y su radiante sonrisa.

\- pues bajemos ya – me tomo de la mano y me jalo a todo prisa por las escalares para llegar al comedor.

Ella se sentó a un lado mío de costumbre, me platicaba de la mañana que había pasado con Kristoff y lo hermoso que paso su día; mientras a mí los nervios me comían, no podía sacarle el tema a Anna, no quería ver su cara de tristeza.

\- ¿Y tu Elsa? Parece que hay algo que me quieres decir – le dio una mordida a su pierna de pavo sin ninguna preocupación, lo que hacía que se volviera mas difícil para mí – ¿entonces?

\- si hay algo que quiero decirte, es algo que ya decidí y no pienso cambiara de opinión.

\- ¿vas a cambiar las cortinas a un color amarillo?

\- no, es algo más serio- Anna dejo de comer y cambio su postura a modo serio.

\- Mamá y papá una vez me propusieron irme a una academia para gente especial, la academia Istari, una lejos de cualquier país, una isla apartada de todo mundo – los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron hacer sobre su plato – Anna, se que te due...

\- no lo digas – mi miro con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor y furia – y no has pensado en el reino, quien va a gobernar si tú te vas así como si nada, tu eres la reina – las lagrimas caían desesperadamente por sus mejillas.

\- no lo hagas mas difícil para mí dejarte, eso ya lo he solucionad lo he pensado todo, pero dejarte sola me preocupa.

\- no te preocupes tengo a Kristoff, es todo lo que necesito – se paro en un segundo y salió corriendo del comedor.

\- perdón Anna, es lo mejor para ambas, tu estarás bien lejos de un monstruo como yo, y yo podre estar tranquila sin preocuparme de un día hacerte daño otra ves.

Anna no salió de su recamara en todo lo restante del día, jamás le había visto tan enfundada, pero no pensaba cambiar de parecer.

-Al día siguiente-

Al levantarme fui a buscar a Anna su habitación.

-Anna, Anna se que estas ahí, abre por favor – empecé a tocar a su puerta un poco desesperada

\- majestad –voltee enseguida para encontrarme con una doncella – su hermana se ha ido esta mañana muy temprano

\- ya veo – no me perdonaría esta ves.

Tuve que desayunar esa mañana sola, fue un triste desayuna hasta que me llegaron las noticias.

\- su majestad, ha llegado la carta de respuesta de la academia – un sirviente llego a mi lado con un sobre rojo en mano, al ver el sobre mi corazón se lleno de emoción y nervios.

\- gracias – tan pronto me la entrego la abrí a toda prisa

 _Su majestad Elsa de Arendelle,_

 _Su solicitud a nuestra academia ha sido aceptada, pues es un honor para nuestro instituto poder abrirle las puertas. Nuestro vote estará ahí mismo en sus puertos lista para llevársela cuando este lista y partir ese mismo día rumbo a nuestra academia._

 _La esperamos con ansias aquí._

 _Atentamente Lord de Bisconia Franchesco._

Después de leer la carta pase el día arreglando asuntos de suma importancia del reino, encargue que mi hermana se hiciera cargo del reino pero para decisiones de suma importancia me mandaran un aviso para mi autorización. También me encargue de que los guardias dieran el anuncio a todo el reino de mi decisión, quería que supieran que aunque me fuera seguiría siendo su reina.

Mi hermana menor tampoco se presento para le comida y cena, su actitud inmadura me frustraba, no iba a cumplir sus caprichos por lo que no mande ni un guardia a buscarle. Me iría mañana mismo y me iría sin despedirme de ella si así ella lo deseaba.

Una vez todos mis vestimentas y pertenecías fueron empacadas, me recosté e mi cama lista para mañana despertar e irme, sería un largo viaje y tenia de descansar bien.

\- ¡ELSA!- Entro alarmada la pelirroja a mi habitación, respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-¿qué pasa Anna?- cuando me vio se lanzo a mis brazos en llanto. Pasamos unas horas abrazadas sin decir nada.

\- lo lamento Elsa – esta se aparto de mi para poder verme a los ojos – actué inmadura, pero estaba muy enojada, no me consultaste pero si es lo que tú quieres te apoyo.

\- Gracias Anna- las dos dormimos esa noche juntas, eran mis últimos momentos con mi hermana en mucho tiempo.

A la Mañana siguiente

La luz del día entro por mi ventana despertándome, hoy era el día, y para ser honesta el estomago se me revolvía de pensarlo. Al levantarme pude ver a Anna dormir tranquilamente, no quise despertarla, así que le di un beso en la frente de despedida y me levante enseguida. Me asegure de que todo estuviese listo antes de irme, y una vez que todo estuvo listo salí rumbo al puerto. La gente del pueblo estaba reunida ahí, se despidieron de mí con muchas flores, no fui capaz de resistir y caí en lagrimas.

Vi alejarme de mi reino, cada vez haciéndose más pequeño hasta el punto que lo perdí de vista. Me quite delicadamente los guantes de mis manos, y una vez que me los quite los sujete con fuerza en mis manos "no debes abrir tu corazón Elsa "

\- no lo hare padre, ya no los necesitare – lance con toda mi fuerza los guantes al aire, viendo como el viento se los llevaba lejos de mi. Este es mi inicio, una nueva vida para mí.

Bueno hace poco me uní a este fandom, pero ya lo amo.

Espero que le haya gustado este primer cap y las parejas van a hacer:

\- Jelsa (obvio 3 son los mejores)

\- Euginzel

\- Kristanna- Hiccastrid O mericcup (TODAVÍA NO ME DECIDO)


	2. Chapter 2

Después de 3 largos días de viaje en bote, llegue a las puertas de la enorme academia, donde el director me recibió el mismo.

— Su majestad - al verme se inclino inmediatamente.

— No es necesario que se incline, de hecho quería hablar de eso con usted.

— Lo que usted desee, pero me parecería que discutamos esto en mi oficina mientras mandan sus cosas a su habitación.

— Gracias - el hombre de pelo canoso me tomo del brazo y me dirigió por los largos, pulidos y vacíos pasillos de su academia. No había nadie alrededor, era un lugar muy silencioso, me hacia extrañar la voz y risa de Anna.

— Ahora todos se encuentran en clases, por eso dudo que se encuentre alguien por aquí- pareció que leyó mis pensamientos.

— Ya lo veo - cuando empecé a oír muchas risas y gritos de niños, sonaban todos muy alegres.

Las risas se hacía cada vez mas fuerte conforme íbamos avanzando por el pasillo, el director Franchesco frunció el ceño cada vez más notorio. Fue cuando dimos vuelta en un pasillo y los vi.

— Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Más! ¡Más!

\- nieve Jack! ¡Nieve!

Eran unos niños chiquitos en un campo, estos eran de 5 a 12 años, estaban jugando en nieve, nieve en primavera. Jugaban muy felices junto con un chico despeinado de hermoso cabello, color blanco como la luna. Aquel iba vestido con una sudadera azul y unos pantalones rotos color café; en sus pálidas manos llevaba una vara y sonreía con ternura a los chicos.

\- Jack Frost - el director grito descontrolado al joven. La sonrisa de este se borró y pasó a una cara seria, los niños corrieron atrás de este y pararon de reír.

\- ¿qué sucede? - hablo el peli plateado

\- te he dicho que no puedes saltarte clases y menos enseñarle a estos niños a saltárselas, ni tu ni ellos deberían estar aquí. Desaparece toda esta nieve y vete, yo me encargare de estos niños - el chico se quedo viendo desafiantemente al principal sin moverse un centímetro - ¡ahora! – el chico hizo un suave movimiento con su vara y la nieve desapareció.  
¡El al igual tenía poderes del hielo y nieve! El chico se fue molesto y sin decir nada más.

-¿estaba descalzo? - el director me respondió con un largo suspiro, dándome a interpretar que sí.

\- ahora regreso - el principal se fue a donde estaban los niños y se los llevo a la fuerza, los niños lloraban desesperados mientras este los jalaba del brazo. Mi corazón se partió en dos al ver la crueldad de aquel hombre.  
Pero el impacto de ver a aquel chico de mismos poderes me hizo imposible moverme, era increíble.

\- ¿y tu quien eres?- una mano toco mi hombro por detrás dándome un susto.

\- ahh- grite sorprendida al voltear y ver a ese chico, juraba que se había ido ya.

\- cálmate no grites - me tapo la boca con sus grandes y heladas manos -¿ahora quien eres? -Quedo viéndome fijamente a los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Lo mire sarcástica como respuesta, este se saco de onda y no comprendió hasta que señale sus manos tapando mi boca, enseguida las quito y me sonrió avergonzado.

\- ¿quién eres tú?

\- pero yo te he preguntado eso antes, ¿quién eres tú?

\- Elsa, ¿tu?

\- Jack, Jack Frost- ambos nos dimos una sonrisa, su sonrisa era hermosa, y sus ojos azules me enamoraron.

Nos quedamos un rato viéndonos el uno al otro hasta que llego el director.

\- te he dicho que te fueras!

\- por favor cállese - le grito burlonamente al director, este se enojo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, y corrió lista para perseguirlo y hacerle pagar; logrando que se me escapara un risa.

Jack me guiño un ojo traviesamente y hecho a correr descalzo por el pasillo.

Después de varios minutos regreso el director agotado de intentar atrapar a Jack.

\- ¿Qué me quería decir entonces?- se seco el sudor de la frente con su brazo.

\- quería pedirle que no me llamase alteza o su majestad, no solo usted, quería pedirle que no se lo dijese a nadie, quiero que me traten como cualquiera, no como alguien de la realeza y tengan que inclinarse cada vez que me vean.

\- si es lo que usted quiere, me asegurare que nadie sepa que es alguien de la realeza.

\- gracias – le di un abrazo al agotado viejo.

— bueno, señorita Elsa, vaya a su dormitorio, porque en una hora le realizaremos una prueba para elegirle una clase.

— sí, enserio gracias- el viejito me sonrió y se desapareció por los pasillos de su academia dejándome ahí con la dirección de los dormitorios.

Siguiendo la dirección del director logre llegar a un enorme edificio con una recepción, donde me encontré a una dama que me guio hasta a mi habitación.

— aquí esta señorita – la dama me abrió la puerta dejándome ver la enorme habitación. – Sus pertenencias ya están adentro y tome – me entrego la llave con la que abrió la habitación – es su llave para entrar.

— gracias- la dama dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue dejándome sola en la habitación.

En la habitación había 3 camas, una estaba llena de ropa y peluches, mientras las otras dos estaban vacías. Me hacia preguntarme con qué tipo de personas compartiría habitación.

Agarre mis cosas y empecé a meter toda mi ropa en el closet de al lado de una de las camas vacías. Luego le di mi toque personal a mi cama, color azul y coloque en la cabecera un retrato mío con Anna, Olaf y Kristoff.

— nock nock – alguien llamo a mi puerta, e inmediatamente corrí a abrirla.

—señorita Elsa – era un señor vestido de todo negro – la prueba se realizara ahora.

— okey, vamos – el señor no dijo nada más y me dirigió por los pasillos a unas enorme puertas de madera.

— pase- temerosa me acerca a las puertas para abrirlas, pero con solo tocarlas se abrieron.  
Volteé enseguida a ver al señor misterioso de negro, pero ya no estaba. Camine lentamente hasta entrar a la gigante habitación blanca. Era increíblemente enorme.

\- finalmente llegas – atrás de mi aprecio el director junto a una pequeña niña, con los ojos cerrados, de largo pelo morado - ¿lista para la prueba?

\- iniciemos ahora – había lago en su actitud que me estaba poniendo nerviosa y asustada.

\- bien pues te presento a Istari Nanali – el director se hizo a un lado dejándome ver mejor a la indefensa y súper pálida niña – vamos saluda Istari – el director puso una macabra sonrisa en su cara, enseguida voltee a ver a la niña que lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, su... su... Sus ojos estaban BLANCOS, no tenia pupilas.

-solo comencemos... - mi cuerpo se lleno de niña camino lentamente hacia mí, la tensión crecía conforme mas se acercaba. Una vez que quedo frente a mí, estiro su mano hacia mi cabeza.

Vi una luz muy brillante, y luego perdí el conocimiento.

Ahí esta mis segundo cap, y espero que le haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa jelsas, bueno escribí un tercer capitulo, espero que les guste porque tiene este capitulo una sorpresa. y pues aquí se los dejo

Jamás te dejaría- Cap 3

\- has despertado - al abrir los ojos vi el techo blanco, me encontraba en la misma habitación pero en los brazos de ¿Santa Claus?

\- ¿Santa Claus?- wow era muy fuerte para ser santa Claus.

\- HAHAHA "SANTA CLAUS" – ambos reímos de mi rara pregunta – así me conocen los niños, me llamo Norte, y soy tu profesor de clase especial.

\- ¿y la prueba? – mi cabeza dolía cuando intentaba recordar la prueba.

\- ya te la han hecho – norte me llevo en sus brazos por los pasillos.

\- pero no recuerdo nada.

\- nadie las suele recordar, y nadie sabe como son- norte se detuvo frente a una puerta color vino al final del pasillo - ¿puedes pararte tu sola?

\- si – me bajo lentamente hasta que toque el piso y me sostuve por mi misma

\- bueno aquí es la clase especial, bienvenida - abrió la puerta a la habitación donde había una larga mesa y varias personas alrededor de ella – chicos, chica nueva – todos voltearon inmediatamente llenos de curiosidad

-hola...

\- hola, me llamo Merida – llego corriendo a mí una chica con su pelo rojizo y chino.

\- yo soy... ¡¿Elsa?! – atrás de la chica de cabello rojizo aprecio una chica de largo cabello rubio, que al parecer ya sabía mi nombre.

\- si ese es mi nombre...

\- no me reconoces – sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa y brillo que me dio lastima no reconocerla.

\- no...

\- rapunzel, tu prima mensa – se lanzo a mis brazos sin dudarlo

\- perdón, no te reconocí – finalmente la reconocí y le correspondí el cálido abrazo.

\- chicos ella es Elsa, mi prima – rapunzel me soltó y enseguida me presento ante los demás presentes en la habitación.

\- hola – al ver a cada uno note que al final del salón estaba aquel chico, Jack, recargado en la pared viéndome con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- soy hiccup... mucho gusto- se paró un chaparro y flaco chico con cabello castaño y las mejillas rojas.

\- yo soy hiro – luego separo un niño de cabello obscuro y despeinado, tenía que tener 13 años aproximadamente.

\- Jack, no te vas a presentar tú – mi prima le grito emocionada al chico.

-no te preocupes, ya nos conocemos – la cara de mi prima mostro una ligera expresión de tristeza, creo que le gusta Jack.

\- bueno chicos, ya somos 10 – norte se puso a festejar

Me dirigí a la mesa con todos cuando me intercepto Jack antes de que llegara a la mesa.

\- no pensé verte aquí - me sonrió en modo seductor

\- yo tampoco, después de salir corriendo descalzo – soltó una risa cuando dije descalzo

-nadie me había dicho algo así, nunca había pensado en usar zapatos - me dijo divertido.

\- deberías o algún día te los lastimaras

\- ¿para qué? Si puedo volar – sus pies se despegaron lentamente en el piso dejándolo flotando en el aire

\- oh dios mío, vuelas - Jack volvió a reír y empezó a girar a mí al redor

\- todo el tiempo – Jack descendió quedando frente a mí, muy cerca de mí.

\- sabes, pareciste muy intrigada al verme esta mañana- la poco distancia que había entre nosotros me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- ah eso... tus poderes eso es lo que me sorprendió

\- ya veo, si, al principio odie esto, soy el único con estos poderes- miro con dolor a sus manos- pero ahora lo adoro – me sonrió melancólicamente.

\- no eres el único, yo los sigo odiando, solo me han traído dolor – sus ojos me miraban llenos de confusión

-¿tus poderes... son igual de hielo y nieve?- se lleno de caos y no paraba de verme de pies a cabeza

Estire mi mano y saque un copo de nieve, Jack estiro su mano frente a la mía y saco un copo de nieve. Ambos nos quedamos viendo sin saber que decir.

\- ¡wow Elsa! – Llego rapunzel interrumpiendo el momento – eres igual que Jack.

\- si… - Jack respondió, pues estaba muy emocionado por lo que no paraba de verme, y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

\- vengan chicos – norte nos hablo para sentarnos en la mesa.

Le dedique una última sonrisa a Jack y me fui a la mesa a sentarme junta al niño chiquito, Hiro. Jack se sentó frente a mí y a su lado rapunzel.

\- tiempo de interrogatorio – todos empezaron a golpear la mesa - una pregunta uno por uno, inicias merida

\- ¿cuántos años tienes?

\- tengo 21

-wow eres la más grande, claro a excepción de norte – dijo merida, debo admitir que me decepción que fueran más chicos que yo.

\- solo por un año – añadió hiccup – Jack y yo tenemos 20

\- bueno te va hiro

\- ¿tienes hermanas menores? – me lo pregunto tan nervioso que no pude evitar reír.

\- sí- la cara de hiro se lleno de ilusión - se llama Anna y tiene 18 - la cara de este paso a una decepcionada y resignado. Todos reímos al ver como sus ilusiones se rompieron tan fácil.

\- te va Hiccup

\- ¿tienes… no…novio, tienes novio? – todos rieron al escuchar la incómoda pregunta, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas como tomates al igual que los cachetes de Hiccup.

\- Ya tenemos al primer galán de Elsa – norte se burlo de hiccup, a lo que hiccup le dedico una cara de pocos amigos.

\- no... No tengo – me sentí muy avergonzada.

\- baia baia – siguió riendo norte – vas rapunzel .

\- ¿desde cuándo tienes tus poderes o como sucedió? – su pregunta me dejo en shock, todos me miraban y mas Jack, me miraba fijamente a los ojos .

\- bueno, los tengo desde chiquita, solo un día los descubrí jugando con mi hermana - todos quedaron satisfechos con mi respuesta excepto Jack, mi respuesta le implanto mucha duda.

\- bueno vas Jack – Jack reacciono de sus pensamiento y quedo viéndome, cuando apareció una sonrisa traviesa por toda sus cara

-¿quién de esta mesa te gusta? - todos quedamos sorprendidos de lo directo que fue , pero norte no tardo en burlarse – no es opción ninguno, alguien que te atraiga – replico.

Si decía hiro me vería como una pedófila, si decía hiccup sonaría a amor correspondido, si decía norte… no no no, ni pensarlo, Jack si… era guapo y me atraía, pero no podía decirlo…

\- Jack, tú me atraes – nadie dijo nada, pero Jack me miro con picaría y satisfecho.

\- bueno te va norte – añadió Jack para romper el incomodo momento.

\- bueno pues… ¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer? – finalmente una pregunta normal

\- me gusta leer.

\- o a mi también – me miro hiccup con una enorme sonrisa.

\- que aburrido –dijo Jack burlonamente

\- tú eres aburrido – le dije divertida

\- te voy a mostrar como me divierto yo – me dijo retándome

\- reto aceptado - me pare de mi asiento decidida, Jack se paró enseguida e hizo lo mismo. Los demás nos miraban desconcertados.

\- sígueme – salió por la puerta y yo fui tras él. Me dirigió al patio principal de la escuela, luego agito su vara y el patio se lleno de nieve, yo no me quede atrás e hice que cayera mas nieve.

Luego Jack empezó a formar un gigante de nieve con su vara, yo forme un castillo el doble de grande de su gigante, Jack quedo sin palabras ante mi castillo. Desde arriba le empecé a lanzar bolas de nieve tratando de darle a cara ,eché a reír cuando finalmente le cayó la primera bola de nieve en la cara.

\- te gusta jugar sucio – me dijo divertido

\- tal vez – esta vez lo rete yo

El gigante de Jack empezó a formar una enorme bola de nieve que cargo listo para lanzar

\- no te atreves

\- oh si chiquita – el gigante lanzó la bola nieve a mi dirección, di un enorme salto hacia el piso dejándome ver como la bola de nieve derrumbaba la mitad de mi castillo. Oh no, no conmigo no se meten me dije a mi misma. Pronto forme a Merengue que rugió con toda su fuerza, Jack cayó al suelo muerto de miedo.

\- te metiste con la chica equivocada – Jack reacciono y me miro lleno de planes sucios.

Agito su vara hacia mi gigante, dejándole las piernas inmóviles. ¡¿QUÉ?!

El gigante de Jack corrió hacía malvavisco y le rompió las piernas; enseguida forme una tormenta que deshizo por completo al gigante de Jack. Pero para cuando deshice la tormenta, Jack ya estaba frente a mí con una enorme bola nieve, que tiro sobre mí. Al salir de la nieve lo vi tirado en el piso retorciéndose de la risa.

\- debiste ver tu cara de sorprendida, fue hermosa – mis mejillas se coloraron, había perdido contra él – okey si sabes divertirte – me dijo con una sonrisa que me estaba matando

\- me ayudas – le dije tratando salir de la montaña de nieve.

\- sí pero primero me llevo mi premio

\- ¿qué premio?

\- ya que no tienes que ofrecer lo elegiré yo – se acerco hacia mí y se agachó para estar a mi altura. Vi sus labios acercarse a los míos, no fui capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo y no lo hubiera hecho, sus labios eran muy cálidos, encajaban a la perfección con los míos. Fue un simple rose, pero mi primer beso, fue perfecto ese beso.

-  
espero que las haya gustado .


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa ? ﾟﾙﾌ❤ , volví con un 4to capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho este cap y espero que también lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute, bueno a leer.

Jamás te dejaría - Capitulo 4

Después del beso, me saco de la montaña de nieve sin decir nada más, solo dio media vuelta y se fue. Para cuando los demás llegaron yo me encontraba en shock por el beso, y el ya se había ido.

Tuve que limpiar todo el patio, pues Jack no regreso ni a lo restante de la clase, solo desapareció. Nadie dijo nada o pareció importarle, a cambio yo moría de nervios, ese beso había sido algo... De solo pensarlo mis mejillas vuelven a colorarse.

Pase el resto de la clase pensando como la estaría pasando Anna, seguro me odiaría por dejarla tanta responsabilidad. No la culparía, era una miseria y era eterno el trabajo, nunca acaba. Aunque seguro lo estaba haciendo bien, o eso espero...

Al tocar la campana nos dejaron salir. Hiccup, rapunzel y todos ellos me invitaron a comer con ellos, eran muy amables pero podía percibir que era solo por compromiso. Porque merida y rapunzel no me querían mucho ahí, por lo que tuve que rechazarlas por mi bien.

Me dedique a vagar por los pasillo, la academia estaba llena de pasillos que te llevaban a muchos lugares. Era un lugar enorme, así que busque algo fácil, la azotea. Me dirigí por las escaleras hasta arriba y abrí la puerta del último piso.

Era tan amplia la azotea, no había nadie ahí, solo unas cuantas masetas con sus plantas. El sol estaba en su mayor esplendor y el cielo despejado; desde de ahí podía ver el amplio mar, una linda vista. Había mucho viento, una brisa muy refrescante, que causaba que mi cabello revoloteara descontrolado por los aires.

No podía parar de pensar en ese beso, quizás solo me importo a mí. Pase mis dedos por mis labios tratando de recordar la textura de los suyo.

\- Sabes, no suele venir mucha gente por aquí - recibe un susto al escuchar esa grave voz atrás de mi.

\- Y tu siempre apareces atrás de mi dándome un gran susto - gire para encontrarme con Jack.

Solo me dedico una sonrisa y se acerco a mi lado.

\- Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que tenias los mismos poderes - me dijo Jack después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio.

\- Yo también, no me la podía creer cuando te vi con los niños – Jack me dedico una pequeña risita - la diferencia es que tu no temes.

\- Lo hice, me sentí tan confundido cuando un día desperté y no era yo. Me sentía tan…

-Solo - complete la frase.

\- Que se vuelve en miedo - me sentí identificada con él cuando lo dijo.

\- Que aunque luches con él y parezca que todo está bien, ahí sigue el miedo- un nudo en la garganta se me formo al pronunciar esas palabras.

\- Una sensación que nunca te abandona. ¿Y bueno que haces aquí sola?- su cambio de tema fue muy repentino que me extrañó mucho.

\- No tenia adonde ir así que aproveche para curiosear - dije indiferente.

\- Qué raro, los chicos suelen acoger muy bien a los nuevo - me dijo con una sonrisa extrañada.

\- Lo hicieron, pero digamos QUE tengo este presentimiento de que merida y rapunzel no me quieren mucho - me reí sarcásticamente.

\- Con la mayoría de las chicas.

\- Creo que sé porque - me burle de Jack, pero creo que él no entendió porque me miro confundido.

\- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto curioso, el tonto realmente no sabía.

\- Solo son suposiciones mías - trate de no darle importancia.

\- Si sabes - le negué con la cabeza pero no me creía - Dime - empezó a acercarse a mí con una sonrisa, que me encantaba, posada en sus labios. Pero le volví a negar con la cabeza.

Me dedico una cara de pucheros y volvió a mirar al cielo.

\- Entonces ¿te atraigo? - me miro traviesamente y con su sonrisa player.

\- No, era solo broma - trate de disimular pero él no me creyó una pisca.

\- Lo que diga señorita Elsa - alzó sus cejas aun con su sonrisa player.

\- Y yo veo que yo a ti también, me robaste un beso cuando no pude hacer nada para evitarlo - le devolví la mirada burlona.

\- Siéntete afortunada - me dijo exagerando su tono vanidoso.

\- Me siento - le dije dando una reverencia y ambos reímos.

Cuando la campana sonó ambos regresamos al salón, donde ya se encontraban todos. Y tal como lo espere al entrar a lado de Jack merida puso una cara triste y rapunzel me lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Era perfecto, no llevaba ni un día y ya tenía 2 enemigas.

En la clase de hoy vimos tipos de energía, algo que jamás había escuchado. Había energías de naturaleza, de sanación, de obscuridad, humanas, y de luz. Jack y yo éramos de naturaleza del hielo, merida y hiccup de naturaleza animal; norte y hiro eran de energía tipo humana. Rapunzel era de tipo de sanación milagrosa.

Al término de la clase todos fueron a sus dormitorios a descansar, yo fui a la cafetería, moría de hambre, pues no había comido en todo el día.

De camino al dormitorio escuche voces familiares y muchas risitas, al asomarme se encontraba Jack con rapunzel. Jack se encontraba muy cerca de mi prima. Rapunzel no paraba de susurrarle cosas en el oído y Jack le seguía el juego con sonrisas players, en ese momento sentí como una barra cruzaba mi pecho.

Me sentí tan estúpida, primero por ilusionarme cuando solo llevamos 1 día de conocernos, ¿¡Qué pensaba!?¿¡Qué seriamos novio!? Vaya idiota que era. Mi destino siempre ha sido estar sola.

Al entrar a mi dormitorio no había nadie, me desplome en mi cama tratando de no pensar nada más.

Después de un rato escuche alguien entrar a mi habitación, me sonó muy conocida la voz pero luego escuche una completamente desconocida por mí. No paraban de reírse y al entrar a la habitación parecieron no verme.

\- Y luego, esta perra no inventes, nos rechazo para ir a almorzar, que por cierto que bueno, pero se fue con Jack la muy... Ahhh - hablaban de mí claramente - entro al salón a lado de mi Jack.

\- Pero ¿no dices que es tu prima?

\- Si…

\- Dile que te gusta y seguro se aleja de él

.

\- Ojala, porque aunque seamos primas no la soporto, actúa tan elegante y como si fuera inocente, y claro el estúpido de hiccup quedo embobado cuando la vio.

\- Son como polos opuestos, tu celosa y divertida, ella elegante y aburrida - " tú eres una estúpida " grite en mi mente.

\- Oh si - quería romperle esa linda carita que tenía mi adorable prima, pero sería malo si supieran que estaba ahí.

\- Sabes que, mejor vamos por un café y olvídate de ella.

\- Siiiii, y aparte no sabes lo bien que la paso hace rato con Jack, yo creo que somos el uno para el otro - finalmente se fueron de la habitación dejándome sola.

\- No la soporto - la habitación se empezó a congelar.

Tengo que controlarme, contrólate Elsa, son solo unas estúpidas no merecen tu enojo, calma.

Bueno luego diré quién es la chica que iba con rapunzel, pues ella se volverá una rival importante par Elsa. Y bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto

 _\- Ange_


	5. Chapter 5

¿Como están Jelsas? bueno Hoy les traigo el 5to capitulo, bueno creo que este ha sido de mis capítulos favoritos y espero que para ustedes lo disfruten igual. Bonita tarde mis amores .

Jamás te dejaría - 5to capitulo

\- Buenos días Elsa - me dijo hiro animado al verme entrar al salón.

\- Buenos días - hiccup me sonrió al verme; rapunzel y merida ni siquiera se dignaron a verme a la cara, y... Jack, no lo quise ver, no quería más enemigos.

\- bueno chicos vamos a iniciar - entro norte al salón junto a un... ¿conejo gigante? - hoy vamos a entrenar nuestras habilidades - norte puso una mano sobre el hombro del conejo dando a entender que sería este el que nos entrenaría.

\- bien - dio un paso al frente el conejo - serán combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que las parejas serán, merida y Elsa - mátenme - Jack y hiccup, y rapunzel y hiro.

Todos nos dirigimos a la cancha de combate, esta era enorme, había gradas y una pantalla gigante.

\- bueno que inicie Jack y Hippo, recuerden solo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jack se remango la playera tratando de verse cool, lo cual hizo; hippo mantuvo su postura firme. Pronto empezaron a pelear, hippo iba en desventaja, pues era muy débil y a cada golpe caí al piso.

Al poco tiempo de la batalla hiccup logro darle un puñetazo a Jack que lo dejo tirado, hiccup se tiro sobre este y le dio serios puñetazo, parecía que no era ese niño flaquito; se movía con más agilidad que Jack, pero Jack era más fuerte y pronto logro igualar su agilidad, y acabo ganando Jack.

\- hiccup te felicito, buena agilidad, pero Jack te luciste, me sorprende que hayas logrado igualarlo - Jack dio una sonrisa orgullosa, y se fue glorioso a sentar atrás de mi. Hiccup camino a dolorido a las gradas.

\- espera - corrí a donde hiccup estaba. Hiccup sonrió al verme aproximarme a él, al llegar a su lado agarre su brazo y lo recargue sobre mi hombro, caminamos hasta las gradas y nos sentamos juntos.

-gracias - le devolví la sonrisa, desde este ángulo se veía mas masculino, no parecía un niñato.

\- mira tengo unos curitas para los rasguños de tu cara - recordé que en mi bolsillo llevaba unos - pero no te muevas - saque mi pañuelo y limpie su cara, este se encontraba paralizado, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas.

-auch - accidentalmente toque una herida profunda.

-perdóname - le coloque un curita a todos sus heridas, hiccup no apartaba la mirada de mi. Pues al levantar la mirada acerco sus labios lentamente, no me molestaría que me besara, por lo que deje que se me acercara.

-¡Jack! - grito hiccup apartándose de mi, la mitad de sus piernas estaban congeladas.

\- perdón, así que mejor consíganse una habitación - hiccup y yo le lanzamos una mirada de pocos amigos a Jack.

Al volver la vista al combate de rapunzel y hiro, este ya había sido vilmente derrotado. Fui a ayudar a hiro y lo lleve a lado de hiccup.

\- me duele todo - se quejo hiro al recostarse en una banca.

\- Elsa, te toca - el conejo me llamo al campo.

-rómpele la cara - oí a rapunzel gritarle a su amiga pelirroja.

\- listas, pelen - merida corrió furiosa a mí, se aventó sobre de mí sin dudarlo, me agache y le tome un pie tirándola al piso.

Merida volteo a mí y me tiro una patada. Luego se abalanzó, y tarto de tirarme un puñetazo, le agarre la mano antes de que me diera un puñetazo y le di la vuelta. La tire al piso y le solté 3 puñetazos que la dejaron con la nariz sangrante.

\- Elsa, muy bien, una victoria casi perfecta, recibiste solo una patada.

\- gracias - volví a donde estaba hiro y recosté su cabeza en mis piernas.

\- bien con esto termino la primera parte del día, pueden descansar.

\- me voy a bañar - se despidió hiccup súper cansado y se fue caminado lentamente.

Hiro estaba tan dormido, que le deje quedarse ahí sobre mis piernas.

\- luchaste bien - apareció Jack frente a mí.

\- gracias - tenía que ser cortante para evitar problemas.

\- ¡Jack! - le grito a lo lejos rapunzel cargando a merida.

\- ve, si no tu fan numero 1 me va odiar más de lo que ya me odia.

\- por eso estas cortante, estas celosa.

\- ¡¿qué?! - que onda, yo celosa - no llevamos ni dos semanas de conocernos y quieres que este celosa, tienes mucha confianza en ti; aparte ganarme enemigos por un chico que me beso solo porque se le antojo - Jack quedo sin palabras, okey, estaba muy molesta y puede que me haya pasado.

\- me voy a quedar con Elsa - le grito a rapunzel. Que no me escucho, le acabo de decir que no quiero nada con él, ni una amistad.

\- pero Jack - Jack solo sonrió apenado, rapunzel me miro con mucho desprecio, y se fue haciendo pucheros.

\- al menos escuchaste lo que te dije hace rato, ve con ella.

\- si te escuche, pero no me importa y no es como que vaya a hacerte caso - es tan vanidoso.

-¿tanto quieres estar a mi lado? - me burle de este.

\- y ¿ese niño? – evito mi pregunta viendo celoso a Hiro.

\- ¿estás celoso de un niño? – no podía hablar enserio.

\- sí, el puede acostarse en tus piernas, yo no puedo.

\- es solo un niño.

\- yo a los 14 ya tenía sueños húmedos y quería tocar bubis.

\- Ugh, no quería saber.

\- y más de las mayores, porque son más maduras y te tratan tiernamente porque piensan que eres solo un niño.

\- enserio para, eras un maldito pervertido.

-sigo - los dos reímos un buen rato.

\- dudo que este niño sea capaz, está muy cansado.

\- yo si... Ya lo ha hecho con rapunzel.

-¿por qué dijiste su nombre?

\- perdón no sabía que tanto la odiabas.

\- sí, oye ¿te gusta rapunzel?

\- tengo que responder.

\- sí, y con sinceridad ¿qué piensas de ella? – desde hace un rato quería hacerle esa pregunta, para poder rendirme por completo.

\- ehhh... – estaba dudoso y eso me ponía nerviosa.

\- sinceridad.

\- esta guapa, su actitud apesta, me la quiero dar y ya - mucha sinceridad.

\- eres un cochino.

\- me dijiste sinceridad.

\- no tanta.

\- quien te entiende- ambos echamos a reír como locos, tanto que despertamos a hiro.

\- son muy ruidosos - se movió hiro de una manera que su cara quedo en mi entrepierna.

\- te dije que era un pervertido – echo a reír como loco Jack.

\- ¡hiro levantarte! niño cochino.

Tranquilos entre hiccup y elsa nunca va a haber nada, si acaso que Hiccup le robe un beso y Elsa lo abofetee, o que jack lo golpee .


End file.
